1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trapping device that traps a particle in a vacuum atmosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the size of a pattern of a semiconductor device, an EUV exposure apparatus that exposes a substrate using extreme ultraviolet light (EUV light) as exposure light is developed. With regard to a particle having the size of nanometer order that is generated in the EUV exposure apparatus, its generation cause is not sufficiently resolved, but the operation of the unit along with the slide or the friction maybe the generation cause. Additionally, debris that slightly comes from a light source or the like may be the cause.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-124463 discloses a physical particle trap in an EUV exposure apparatus. A protect plate that constitutes the particle trap has a groove, and a plurality of protrusions are disposed in the groove. Each protrusion has a barb.
However, the physical particle trap of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-124463 has an extremely complicated structure, and therefore its manufacturing is difficult. Since the structure is complicated, it is also difficult to obtain sufficient cleanliness in a cleaning process after the manufacturing. Accordingly, the particle trap in itself can be a particle generation source.